


the host || .c.r.b.

by xx_colbys_queen_xx



Category: Sam and Colby
Genre: #Posession, #demonic posession, #demons, #haunted, #spooky, #suicidal themes, Solby if you squint, best friend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_colbys_queen_xx/pseuds/xx_colbys_queen_xx
Summary: Sam and Colby. Haunted things have just been an interest of theirs for- years. As long as they've been friends. For as long as they could remember. They're always careful about what they expose themselves to, just because they didn't want to chance either of them getting hurt.A trip to the Biltmore hotel. Simple, right? Nothing too scary, spooky, or supernatural. Or so they thought...ORIn which Colby finds a letter in their hotel room of the Biltmore adressed to his name, and through the letter something possesses him. His best friends grow worried because the demon posessing him gives him inspiration for suicidal actions.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	the host || .c.r.b.

Letter One...

Colby,

I’m coming,  
I’m inevitable,  
I can’t be traced,  
And if you turn me in,  
You won’t be either...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Shouldn’t we tell someone about this?” The blonde boy, Sam, asked his brunette best friend, Colby. 

“No.” He replied. “Let’s just see if it keeps going.”

The boys left the hotel, haunted hotel, and went home. The letter snuggly fixed in Colby’s back pocket. 

It didn’t scare him… nor did it spark curiosity… 

But without him knowing… 

It was changing him from the inside out…

And he was subconsciously addicted… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Colby…?” 

3 am in the morning. Colby was found in the kitchen… staring at a knife sitting on the marble tabletop.

He hadn’t touched it, or known how it got there, all he knew was he couldn’t look away. Almost like… he didn’t want to….

“Colby.” Sam picked up the knife and put it in the drawer. “Colby are you alright?”

Colby didn’t answer. He only blankly stared at the blonde, then got up and went back upstairs to his bedroom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What’s up, Sam?”

“I came over to discuss Colby. He’s acting strange, man.” Sam told his and Colby’s best friend Corey. “Ever since that video we did at the Biltmore he’s been extremely off.”

“Yeah I noticed, have you caught him doing weird stuff or something?”

“Yeah, a couple of days ago I found him downstairs at three in the morning just sitting at the kitchen table staring at a knife.”

“Whoah. Did you say something? Did he tell you anything?”

“No. He didn’t say a word. Just looked at me and went back upstairs to bed.”

“Didn’t he get that weird letter from the room we stayed in? Could that have done anything?”

“Yeah he did, didn’t he?” Sam stood up. “I’m gonna go ask him about it. He’s been in his room editing all day long.”

Sam made his way up to Colby's room and opened the door. Colby sat facing away from the door at his desk. He had earbuds in and couldn’t hear him. Sam tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

“Hey, Sam.”

“Hey, do you um… do you still have that letter you got from Biltmore?”

“Yes… what about it?” 

Sam noticed Colby grow tense… something he’s never done right off the bat.

“Can I see it?”

“Why?” 

Colby’s definitely acting off. Sam knows that now.

“I just wanna see it again. To see if we can figure it out, it’s been on my mind.”

“It’s in my pocket.” Colby told him. “And I don’t intend on giving it to anyone.”

Colby put earbuds in and went back to ignoring Sam, so he left the room, slightly angry that Colby wouldn’t tell him anything. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you sure you’re alright to be going here?” Sam asked Colby before entering the building. It’s a haunted and old abandoned barn. 

“Yes, let’s just get in and get out.”

“Alright.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Letter Two...

Colby,

You’re already feeling the effects,  
I can tell,  
I’m linked to you now,  
Just so you know,  
I can control your head,  
I can control your actions,  
I can control your sanity,  
I can control your entire self,  
Remember,  
I can’t be traced,  
If you turn me in,  
There won’t be a trace of you left,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Colby didn’t let Sam read this one… 

Instead, he left a reply letter…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Colby’s First Letter…

Unknown force,

Keep the letters coming,  
For some reason, I’m addicted,  
I know this isn’t right,  
I just can’t find the strength to stop,  
I won’t turn you in,  
Because your letters are my drug,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Colby’s been acting more off than normal… almost like the more letters he collects, the more strange he acts…

3:30 am Corey found Colby standing in the backyard staring down at the pool. Again no expression, no reaction… no sound. 

“Colby? Going for an early morning swim or something?”

“Queen Mary,” Colby said. “We need to go to the Queen Mary.”

“Alright.” Corey said hesitantly and stepped closer to his friend and pulled him into the house. “We can go back to the ship, I just need you to come inside and go back up to bed. You being out here like this is creepy.”

“I don’t think it’s creepy,” Colby admitted, making Corey even more suspicious than he was before. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“He said what?” Sam asked.

“He said you guys needed to go to the Queen Mary again.”

“Weird.” 

“Yeah.” Corey sighed heavily in worry for his best friend. “Did he get another letter?”

“Yeah, he wouldn’t let me read it. He’s super protective over them.”

“He’s stared at a knife, then at the pool… I’m kinda freaking out here, bro.”

“I know,” Sam sighed. “You don’t think those letters are encouraging him to be suicidal or anything… right?”

“I don’t know… that’s a good point…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sam we need to go now!” Colby is begging Sam to get to the ship. “Let’s go! Or I’m gonna leave without you.”

“Why are you so aggressive all of a sudden?”

No answer. 

“Let’s go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Letter Three…

Colby,

Your friends are onto us,  
They notice your new identity,  
You have to keep this hidden,  
I can’t be turned in remember,  
Keep this secret at all costs

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Colby’s Second Letter…

Unknown force,

What are you doing to me,  
To my friends,  
You’re making them scared of me,  
Yet I’m addicted to you,  
Take me,  
But leave my friends alone

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scars covered Colby’s back. They covered his wrists, legs, and feet. Every inch of him was scared and aching. And he woke up like that.

Sam has had enough of Colby’s alternate identity and is about to confront Colby on this issue. 

“Colby?” Sam knocked on his bedroom door. “Hello? Can I come in I need to talk to you.”

“Sure,” Colby answered, thus allowing Sam to enter his room. “You okay?”

“Oh my god.” Sam gasped, seeing the scars on his best friend’s back as he was facing away from the door. “Colby- are you alright, bro?”

“I’m fine ” Colby replied rather rudely. “Why would you think I wasn’t?”

“Um, maybe the fact that you’re covered in scars?!” Sam raised his voice. “Colby you’ve been so weird lately! You’re shutting us out whenever we try to help or ask what’s going on! Ever since that trip to the Biltmore you’ve been off! You hide those letters from everyone, we find you doing weird things at three in the morning, Colby what the hell?!”

Colby began slowly fading out of his new identity and back into himself. Because his eyes watered. “I can’t help it!”

“What do you mean?! Help what?!” Sam asked, beginning to grow angry. Colby stood up and reached for the letters on his desk but as soon as he did his eyes went red and he growled staring right at Sam. “C-Colby?”

“Get out.” 

“No!! What the hell- Colby you’re possessed!! Whatever the fuck you are get out of my best friend!! He has an amazing life and amazing friends and an awesome family and you don’t need to ruin it!!”

Elton, hearing the conversation from the hallway, stood behind Colby’s door to listen in on what happened next. Colby, well, the demon inside Colby, made him lunge forwards and wrap his hands tightly around Sam’s neck and throw him to the ground choking him. 

Sam squirmed and fought under Colby, but he’s always known that Colby was stronger than him. The demon inside Colby spoke. “Stop struggling, it will be over soon.”

“G-get off of m-me!!” Sam choked. “P-please… C-Colby fight it… I-I know you’re in there, please… d-don’t let it kill me…”

Elton burst through the door and wrestled Colby off of Sam and knocked Colby out, then quickly picked Sam up and carried him out of the bedroom and into the hallway after closing Colby’s door and locking it. 

There was a loud pound on the door, a very loud one, then it went silent. Sam started aggressively coughing and some blood came up. “Th-thanks Elton.”

“Yeah.” Elton looked back towards the door. “I had a feeling something wasn’t right. Ever since you guys got back from Biltmore I felt different around Colby.”

“So- d’you think he’s okay now?”

“Considering I knocked him out, and there was a loud ass pound on his door, I’m guessing that demon went back wherever it came from.”

“The letters!” Sam got up and went into the bedroom and snatched the letters from Colby’s desk and crumpled them up. “We have to burn ‘em. Now.”

“I agree. Come on.”

Elton and Sam took the letters downstairs and out to the backyard where they burnt the letters in the fire pit. The ones Colby made and the ones the demon did. Both of them felt safer after it and went back inside and grabbed Corey to talk to him since they all four live in the same house. 

“What the hell happened just now?” Corey asked. “I woke up and heard a loud ass pound.”

“Colby’s not possessed anymore,” Sam said.

“We hope.” Elton corrected him. “He should be. It was those letters.”

“That’s what I thought.” Corey nodded. “So, what now?”

“We take a break from haunted things.” Sam sighed. “It’s just best for Colby. He’s apparently sensitive to spirits and they tend to use him as hosts.”

“Ah don’t say that.” Corey frowned. “Man that makes me sad, bro.”

“I know, me too.” Sam sighed again. “But Elton knocked him out pretty good. He shouldn’t wake up again until morning.”

“Alright.” Corey nodded. “What now?”

“We watch him,” Elton said. “Make sure he stays away from ouija boards and haunted places and keep him from watching any haunted YouTube videos just in case anything comes through the screen or something.”

“That’s impossible, bro,” Corey said.

“Not really. If Colby’s a host it means he’s sensitive and however the spirits can they’re gonna get to him.” Elton explained. “Alright, I’m tired, so goodnight you two. If anything else happens, wake me up immediately.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, around eleven am, Colby woke up. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his head with a wince. Headache. 

He stood up slowly, then he dressed decent and left his bedroom. Sam caught him in the hallway, they made eye contact, and Colby’s eyes watered and he walked away. 

“Colby wait.” Sam grabbed his arm. “You okay, man?”

“Why are you talking to me?” Colby sobbed. “Why would you ever talk to me?”

“What- what do you mean? Colby, you’re my best friend.” 

“I almost killed you.” Tears poured down Colby’s cheeks, he tried to walk away again but Sam wouldn’t let him. 

Instead, he hugged him.

“Colby that wasn’t you.” Sam’s eyes watered too. “You’re scared, I can tell, but man that wasn’t you.”

“You almost died… right- right in front of me…” Colby sobbed and embraced his best friend tighter. “I’m so sorry. I could have stopped it a long time ago. It’s like I couldn’t, it had me roped in.”

“Don’t be sorry, you shouldn’t have to answer to anything you didn’t do,” Sam told him. “Don’t be sorry. I’m fine, look at me, I’m good.”

“You sure?” Colby leaned back and looked at Sam. “God I can’t look at you without thinking of last night.”

“I’m alright, dude.” Sam smiled a little and patted Colby’s shoulder. “How do you feel? Are you alright?”

“Headache. A really fucking bad one.” Colby rubbed his head. “Who else is home?”

“Everyone. I might invite Kat over.”

“Okay.” Colby made his way downstairs as Sam went back to his room. Corey and Elton sat at the kitchen table laughing about something, but their laughter died down immediately as soon as Colby walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle.

“Hey, Colby,” Elton said. “How ya feelin?”

“I don’t know.” Colby sighed heavily. “Physically my head hurts but mentally I don’t know what to think. or how to process any of it yet.”

“Yeah, I bet.” Elton was very cautious to say much. “Just take it easy today.”

“Yeah.” Colby sat on the chair next to Elton and sighed. “You guys know where those letters went?”

“Sam and I burnt them.”

Everyone was silent, expecting Colby to lash out in anger or comment or attack someone, but he nodded. 

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! It's my first little 'short' fanfic. I've had this in my documents for a LONG TIME and I finally finished it! I watched the Biltmore series and just HAD to make this story up. 
> 
> Sam & Colby Biltmore Hotel Movie ::
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94O7hjS5dHg


End file.
